


Specter's Double Paradise Plan

by Dachimotsu



Category: Ape Escape (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Ape, Bestiality, Bondage, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Force-Feeding, Furry, Gangbang, Human, Humiliation, Lolicon, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual, Orgy, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachimotsu/pseuds/Dachimotsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the events of "Ape Escape 3". When Yumi finally confronts Specter, she learns that she was tricked and has only been helping them all along. Betrayed and captured, Yumi is forced to participate in a humiliating TV show in order to win her freedom and save her brother.<br/>---<br/>On that note, how am I the FIRST and ONLY person to upload a fic for Ape Escape? Internet, I am disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specter's Double Paradise Plan

“Hold it right there, Specter!” commanded Yumi as she stepped through the doors to the simian dictator's control room. “That's as far as you go!” Yumi was a very young high-schooler, probably somewhere between 13-15 years old, with red pigtails and big, green eyes. Despite her age, she was famous worldwide as a pop idol, and her fans included both humans and monkeys. Her stun club, an electromagnetic rod used for temporarily stunning monkeys, was now pointed at Specter with malicious intent.

“Oh, NO...” Specter sarcastically pined. “It seems I've nowhere left to run!” Specter was a white monkey with long, spiky hair and red eyes, one of which was covered by his hair. A strap-like, metal helmet with glowing, red lights wrapped around his forehead, with one more strap going over the top between his hair. He was dressed in a dark gray business suit and wore a red bowtie. He was almost always found seated on his hovering throne.

Specter once performed at a circus, before somehow getting his hands on the Peak-Point Helmet, an invention that multiplies the wearer's intelligence, and drives them insane as a result. Now aware of his captivity and angry at the humans who imprisoned him, he began mass production of the Pipo Helmet, a slightly less effective creation for his primate army, with which he would enslave the human race. Though his plans had failed twice before at the hands of Spike and Jimmy, his current plan was to brainwash the humans by using the very thing they'd already brainwashed themselves by: television. He had already succeeded in making couch potatoes out of the population's majority.

Specter lowered his flying throne closer to the floor, in order to have an easier conversation with his unlikely adversary. “You think you've halted my plans?” Specter coyly asks, waving a finger. “You think you catch me in that net of yours, and that's that? Sorry, doesn't work like that. Whether or not I'm around, I've already taken precautionary measures to ensure my Double Paradise plan goes unhindered.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that plan the last time we met,” said Yumi as she lowered her weapon, now interested in what the impish emperor has to say. “What's that all about?”

“You haven't noticed? There's a reason you, Natalie, and Professor Aki were never affected by the hypnotic transmission. The broadcasts were only configured to affect male humans. The only reason your brother wasn't affected is due to compatibility issues, same with some other men, but we've already _seen_ to them...”

“Kei?” Yumi asked, worried and only just now realizing she hadn't actually seen her twin brother in-person since the two of them originally set out. “What have you done with him?!”

“Oh, he's safe. Don't you worry. Now, tell me. What do you think we intended to do about the men who were unaffected by the broadcasts? Well, after capturing and... analyzing them... we discovered they all shared one very specific trait. So now, all we need is to add one more element and our TV lineup will be complete!”

Yumi readied her weapon once more, having heard enough. “I don't care what you have in store! This all ends now!” Yumi looked toward her Morph Bracelet, a powerful invention given to her by Professor Aki. When activated, she can instantly don different costumes that give her varying abilities. Just before coming here, Aki had given her a new, experimental Morph power, but didn't explain what it was or what it did. All she knew it by was its name: “World Idol”. It must be extremely powerful for Aki to give it a name like that, Yumi thought.

She hit the button, leapt into the air, and yelled “TRANSFORM!!” After a bright flash of light, Yumi was in her new costume. “W... Wha ih diff?!” she tried to ask through the red ball-gag she was now wearing. Her usual jacket and skirt had both been replaced with a pink, skin-tight leather outfit. The torso part of the outfit was mostly made up of straps, and did not cover her nearly-flat chest, her navel, or her tiny little twat. She had emerged in a forced kneeling position, with an iron bar separating her knees and forming a right angle at her crotch, while her feet were connected by the ankles on the floor behind her. Her arms were strapped together by a single leather sleeve that wrapped both of them behind her back, rendering them completely useless. The collar she wore now read “Property of Specter TV”.

“Oh? Is that Aki's latest Morph Gear?” Specter mocked. “I must say, it's far more _risque_ than your other outfits. I don't think our younger audiences will approve. Or... maybe they will... Isn't that right, Professor Aki?”

The large, metal doors through which Yumi originally entered opened once more. Standing in the doorway was the ever-smiling face of Professor Aki, but something was decidedly different this time. She still had the poofy, red hair and the kind, green eyes she's always had, but her usual white and yellow outfit was gone, as were the rest of her clothes. In their place, she was wearing the same bondage suit she'd apparently designed for Yumi, minus the ball-gag and restraints. Her unusually huge breasts were now on display, and her crossed arms made no attempt to cover them.

“Aun' Aki...?!” Yumi tried to call to her aunt, wondering why she was here and why she was naked.

“Oh, Yumi!” Aki cried with a pleased smile. “You do look so much cuter in your new outfit! I'm sure the next show you put on will be even better than the others!” With saddened eyes, Yumi looked to Specter, as if begging for an explanation.

“You seem confused, Yumi,” Specter taunted. “Were you not the least bit suspicious when Aki revealed that she knew my right-hand man, Dr. Tomoki? Tomoki had to pretend he didn't know her of course, but the truth is that they've been working together their entire lives!”

Aki blushed and placed her hands on her cheeks, proud of everything she's done. “You could even say we're... lovers.”

“Huh?!” Yumi exclaimed.

“All those costumes Aki has been giving you?” Specter continued. “Did you never wonder why they were always thematically appropriate for the sets you were being sent to? Your 'Wild West Kid' for the 'Wild West Town'? Your 'Fantasy Knight' for a medieval castle? You were being dressed up for the show! And we got it all on camera! It's thank to you and your _exquisite_ 'acting' that the broadcasts are stronger and more mesmerizing than ever!”

“Buh I cah yer muhkees!” Yumi struggled to argue, trying to find a flaw that would somehow turn this whole mess upside-down.

“What? You think you caught my monkeys? Ha! Your net just teleports them to somewhere else! Did you never wonder where they were going? Oh, but don't let me explain it. Maybe someone who helped _develop_ the Monkey Net can explain it better than I.”

To Specter's right, another metal door opened. Behind it was Natalie, granddaughter of the Professor who invented the Peak-Point Helmet and the Monkey Net. It was she who originally asked Kei and Yumi to capture the monkeys when the whole thing started, and she who sent them their Monkey Nets. Like Aki and Yumi, she too had red hair, which she wore in two, outstretched pigtails. Just like Aki, Natalie was wearing the same pink bondage suit, showing off her small breasts. Additionally, she was wearing what looked like one of the monkey's Pipo Helmets, which resembles a metal construction helmet with a siren light on top. While the color shown on the light was normally blue, yellow, or red, to represent levels of alertness, the light on Natalie's helmet was pink. Looking closely, Yumi could see that Natalie's normally maroon-colored eyes were also pink, and they even looked as though they were shaped like hearts...

Without saying a word, Natalie immediately walked over to Specter's throne, her mouth smiling and agape. She knelt down, undid Specter's zipper with excited haste, and out popped his erection, small in size, but appropriate for an ape. With no hesitation, she placed her lips over his cock and began sucking vigorously. Yumi could only watch in a horrified stupor.

“Oops. I guess she can't,” Specter joked. “Polite girls can't talk with their mouths full, after all.”

“After Natalie sent the video asking you and Kei for help,” Aki explained, “she was captured by the monkeys, and the Monkey Net she was going to send you was adjusted. By me, of course,” she giggled.

“Do you understand now?” Specter asked. “You've done nothing to detain us. Oh, and if you hadn't activated that Morph Gear yourself? Aki would've activated it remotely. And if it had somehow broken? Well, we have your brother hostage, so I doubt you'd do much with his _life_ at stake. You see? I've had every fail-safe planned since the beginning! And now that everything's in place, it's time for our special LIVE broadcast. Aki? If you please...”

“Okay, little monkeys!” Aki called down the hall. “It's time for our little star to get ready.” At her beck and call, two little apes wearing Pipo Helmets arrived and began carrying Yumi away.

“Aki...” Yumi mumbled through the ball-gag as she looked at her aunt with sad eyes. “Why ah you doing diff?”

“Ah, so cute...” Aki mused as her niece was taken away.

 

Yumi spent hours struggling, trying to escape from her bondage, but to no avail. The material was too tough, and its inventor too smart to give it such an easy weakness. Exhausted from her wasted efforts, she eventually passed out. But her rest would be short-lived, and she was soon awoken by bright lights and the sound of nearly a thousand cheering monkeys. Yumi found herself on a stage in front a huge, outdoor audience made up almost entirely of apes. The only lights were the countless, flashing Pipo Helmets, and the spotlights that shone down on her, showing her young, naked body to every eye that lay upon it. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed a huge variety of cameras, all operated by monkeys and fixated on her. She didn't want to accept it, but she knew... this broadcast was on every single channel, and the entire world could see her.

As the lights became less blinding, she could see that there were, in fact, other creatures in the audience apart from apes. Human men, who weren't under the spell of the broadcast, were in the rows closest to the stage, strapped to their seats. Some tried to look away from the displayed pop star, but others couldn't help it, and some were very excited by it. Elsewhere in the audience, hundreds of human girls, also wearing the same pink bondage suit and pink Pipo Helmets, were serving the monkeys bananas and pleasuring them in every way imaginable. Yumi hadn't considered why the broadcasts weren't designed to affect women, but now she saw what Specter had in store for them all along.

A monkey wearing a checkered suit and a fake mustache appeared on stage, holding a microphone. He spoke in near-unintelligible monkey gibberish, but after hearing it for so long on her adventure, Yumi could just barely make out what was being said. “Ukki ukki! (Monkeys and Gentle-apes!)” the monkey announced. “Ukki ukki chi ukki! (Raise your bananas for our fearless leader!) Specter!!”

From above the stage, Specter descended in his hovering throne, waving to his adoring minions as they screamed loudly, leaping around their seats and throwing bananas into the sky. Upon reaching the stage floor, Specter hopped off his throne and took the microphone from the announcer, who politely stepped back into the darkness.

“Thank you, my friends!” Specter spoke into the mic. “Behold! The human girl you see before you should look _painfully_ familiar!” The apes all began screaming once more, this time not with adoration, but with rage. Some stuck their tongues out at Yumi, others threw banana peels at her, but they all missed. “I'm glad you remember her! For those who don't, this... _girl_... was sent to re-capture you all! How many of you still have the sores from when she beat you over the head with her club? How many of you are still traumatized after being driven from your homes by a supposedly haunted toy car? And don't even get me started on those who were beaten to a pulp by her Dragon Kung Fu!”

By now, every monkey's Pipo Helmet was flashing red. Some were beating each other up out of unrestrained frustration. Some were destroying their own seats and throwing the cushions around. Three color-coded, genetically enhanced monkeys called Pipotrons acted as security, and did everything in their power to keep the others from climbing onto the stage and hurting Yumi. Yumi had never realized how much pain she'd actually caused the little monkeys. She thought she was just doing her job.

“I am pleased that you share my irritation!” Specter sympathized. “During her adventure, Yumi thought she was capturing you, sending you all back to a laboratory to have your helmets, and therefore your very LIVES stripped from you! But her net was modified, and instead, every monkey she captured was brought HERE, to await this very moment! Now, every simian she made suffer shall see this slut suffer for her sins!”

Their frustration aside, the apes were pleased once again, dancing about their seats and fucking their human slaves even harder than before. Some of the female monkeys even joined in on the fun, screwing monkey and human alike.

“Now, with that little introduction out of the way,” Specter quietly began, followed in turn by the quieting of the audience. “Let the game begin!” At Specter's command, the stage became more brightly-lit and colorful than it just was, as festive music began playing loudly. The monkeys cheered and whistled as several showgirls, both human and primate, stepped onto the stage, clad in tiny, yellow bikinis. Natalie was among them. On the wall behind her was a large 3x3 grid, each with a different number from 1-9. Seated below it on a small, cushioned pedestal was a large, foam die with ten sides. Written above the board was the name of the show: “World Idol”.

Specter walked over to Yumi and turned her around so she could see the board. He leaned over to her and whispered, “Do you see now? This is the Double Paradise Plan. Monkeys living in peace, and humans brainwashed into bliss! I hope you realize that you are the only one left who opposes me. But how long will that last, I wonder?” Yumi angrily glared at Specter and tried once more to break free. She so badly wanted to deck him right in the face, but her violent urge went unfulfilled.

“Yumi!” Specter spoke into the microphone for all to hear. “Before you is a grid with nine spaces, and a die with ten sides. Each of the panels on the board has a special means of torture specifically chosen for YOU, and rolling any number from one to nine will result in its implementation! The game will continue until you roll a ten, at which point, the game will end, and you will be released from your suffering. What do you say, Yumi? Do you have what it takes? What does the audience think?!”

Spurred on by their maniacal master, the apes resumed their insane dance of chaos, orgies, and destruction. Even the human men in the front, who previously tried to avert their eyes, were starting to turn around and cheered along with the rest.

Natalie walked over to Yumi and undid the ball-gag. Yumi coughed and licked her lips, her mouth having been dried for the hours it's been open. Specter approached Yumi with the foam die in his hands, looked Yumi in the eyes, and asked, “Ready?” He placed the die in front of Yumi's mouth. Did he expect her to roll it with her teeth, she wondered? Angry, hesitant, but also wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, she bit hard into the die, causing Specter to flinch a little as he relinquished it. “Don't push your luck,” he warned.

Yumi spit the die forward. Maybe she'd get lucky and roll a ten on her first go... One of the suspended cameras followed the die closely as it rolled about, until finally it stopped. Yumi's heart sank as she saw the number, wondering what was in store for her, but deciding she would be brave about it no matter what.

“We have a FOUR!” Specter announced as the crowd cheered. Yumi wondered if the audience would ever lose their voices from all the screaming. “Show us what she's won!” The panel for the number four was removed from the board, and underneath it was what appeared to be an image of a Stun Club. The sight worried Yumi. Were they going to beat her like she did them? It was fine, she decided. Maybe she deserved it. But she was used to pain, and she would endure it.

“Do you all recognize THIS?!” Specter screamed into the mic as he held up Yumi's pink Stun Club. The sight of it angered some of the monkeys, and frightened others. The rest were lucky enough to have never seen it, for they were captured via other means. “This _weapon_ has been used countless times on countless monkeys by the humans, most recently THIS one! I, too, have felt its sting, and on more than one occasion! Now it's time SHE feels the shock!”

Specter approached Yumi, who had now been turned back around to face the audience so they could get a better look. Specter sinisterly pointed the stun club at Yumi's rebellious face. “Do your worst,” Yumi dared as she shut her eyes tight, bracing herself to be struck. Specter smirked, and slowly lowered the tip of the club.

Yumi's eyes shot open as a strong shock surged through her nipple. Why was he only just tapping her with it, Yumi wondered? He continued to poke and prod her nipples, one after the other, using just the tip of the stun club, and each time it sent a jolt through Yumi that made her tense up. Her tiny nipples were becoming harder, as though the stun club were charging them. After a few more prods, Specter let up for a minute, giving Yumi a chance to catch the breath she'd been holding.

“Is that all you've got?” a recovered Yumi taunted.

“You're going to wish it was,” Specter threatened. He took the stun club and slowly raised it up from the floor and toward Yumi's crotch. It was only a second before it made contact that Yumi realized where it was heading, and instead of bracing herself, she could only gasp. The stun club now rested firmly between her soft labiae, and was pressed hard against her diminutive clitoris. Holding it against her like this, Yumi wasn't just being stunned; she was being electrocuted. Her eyes rolled up, her teeth clenched and saliva foamed above her bottom lip. Finally, Specter removed the club, but Yumi continued to shake as she slowly recovered.

“Enjoying the show?” Specter teased.

“En... Enjoying it?!” Yumi angrily asked through her teeth. “How could anyone enjoy this?!”

“Oh? You mean to say you're not? Then what's that puddle on the floor beneath you?”

Looking down, Yumi saw a puddle of clear liquid, a substance she'd never seen before. What was it, she wondered? Was it sweat? Why was her pussy covered in so much of it?

“You see, everyone?” Specter spoke into the mic and motioned for the cameras to zoom in. “Yumi is soaking wet from having her cunt electrocuted! I think she wants more. What say you?!” As usual, the crowd went wild with agreement. Of course, they would never disagree with anything their generous ruler said. “In that case... Lift her up!”

Two of the female, bikini-clad monkeys came over to either side of Yumi, grabbed her legs, and lifted them up and over their shoulders. Yumi's crotch was now even easier for everyone to see, and although Yumi hated that thought, it just made more of the strange liquid ooze out of it. Yumi wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Specter took a good, long look at Yumi's tiny pussy, which as now at eye-level with him. He took the stun club with both hands, and angled it vertically just below Yumi's crotch. “No, wait!” Yumi screamed as she realized what was about to happen. “Stop! Don't!” In one clean shove, the stun club was deep inside of Yumi's twat, and her entire body was now being electrocuted from the inside. The club was not water-proof, and it buzzed loudly as it became drenched in Yumi's pussy juices. Again, Yumi's eyes rolled back into her head, and her tongue laid out of her mouth, drooling. Her whole body shook and vibrated, like a rag doll being played with too roughly. Finally, the stun club shorted out from all the liquid, and Yumi convulsed for several minutes after, with the club-turned-dildo still shoved inside her.

As she calmed down, the audience that had gone quiet at the spectacle began to clap and cheer slowly. “Aww,” Specter spoke into the mic. “It looks our little slut is _tired_. But I'm afraid it's only just begun!”

“Please,” Yumi begged. “No more. I give up.”

“You can't give up now! You still need to roll a ten and win your freedom! Don't you want to break out of here and save your brother?”

Yumi struggled to regain her strength as she was reminded of Kei. She weakly looked about the audience and realized that he was not among them. He must be hidden away as a prisoner somewhere, she thought. She also wondered if Kei was being forced to watch her...

Specter slowly slipped the now-broken stun club out of Yumi's twat. She held her breath as it pulled out, and when it popped out entirely, all of the blocked up juices came spilling out onto the floor. As they did, Yumi let out one sharp moan, and she panted as the spread lips of her pussy twitched.

“Hmm!” Specter hummed as he saw her mess. “I don't know much about human anatomy, but I think you just had an orgasm.”

“A... a what?” Yumi asked, confused and tired.

“Now! I believe it's time for the die to be rolled once more!” The crowd cheered as the two female monkeys lowered Yumi back down to the floor, and Specter placed the foam die in her mouth. Yumi held it in her mouth for a good minute or two, trying to buy herself some time. If she didn't roll, nothing would happen. But, then she'd be stuck here, wouldn't she? What if she did roll a ten? Would they really let her go, just like that? And if she didn't roll, what would they do to Kei? Yumi gave up thinking about it and just rolled, realizing she had no real choice.

“An EIGHT!” Specter announced. “Let's see what's behind the next panel!” The card labeled “8” was removed from the grid, and behind it was a picture of a banana. “Banana Stuffing! Looks like it's time to make a monkey outta this masochist!”

“Banana... what?” Yumi asked, her inquiry drowned out by the cheers. Several monkeys dressed as chefs entered the stage, each carrying a plate of peeled bananas. As the plates were set on the floor in front of Yumi, the chefs left the stage. Even more so than before, the Pipotrons had to work extra hard to keep the crowd from storming the stage and taking the bananas for themselves.

“Here's the deal, Yumi,” Specter explained into the mic. “Sitting before you are twenty specially prepared bananas. You and you alone will be required to eat _each one_. The number of bananas you leave uneaten will be the number of times you'll have to re-roll if you ever happen to land on a ten!”

“TWENTY bananas?!” Yumi cried. “There's no way I can eat all of those!”

“You hear that, everyone?! This human says she can't handle all of these bananas!” The monkeys in the crowd all began to yell strangely, and Yumi got the feeling they were all laughing at her. “You don't _have_ to eat them all of course, but that just means your chances of escaping will become much, MUCH lower.”

Yumi paused and thought for a moment. She was never the biggest fan of eating bananas to begin with, let alone twenty of them. If she were an adult, maybe she could fit them all in, but with a body as small as hers? If she didn't eat any, however, she would never get off this stage, especially not if she rolled another eight...

“Well?” Specter asked, impatiently.

Yumi gulped, and glared at Specter with fierce determination. “Give me the banana,” she demanded.

“Spoken like a true primate. I _almost_ believe you humans are related to us.” Specter reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a clothespin. Approaching Yumi with it and banana in hand, he slipped the clothespin onto her nose, preventing her from breathing through it. Now if she wanted to breathe, she'd have to swallow whatever was in her mouth. Specter lifted the banana up to Yumi's mouth and held it there, as if waiting to see if she'd eat it herself. Hesitant, Yumi reached forward and bit into the banana. It had been warmed, so it was softer and easier to eat. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, she thought.

“Oh, enough already! I've never seen anyone eat a banana so slowly!” Specter surprised Yumi by shoving the rest of the banana into her mouth. Holding her mouth shut with his hand, Yumi's muffled screams went unheard by any but her captor. Running out of air, she began frantically gulping the banana down. When it was all gone, she took several gasps of air as Specter removed his hand. “Come on, now. You still have nineteen more to go!”

In the same rough manner, Specter shoved more bananas into her mouth. After about three more, he started feeding her two bananas at once. Yumi quickly had to learn to swallow faster, and with more banana at a time. All the while, a hypnotized Natalie was kneeling behind Yumi, softly rubbing Yumi's belly with one hand so they both could feel how warm and full it was becoming, while pinching Yumi's nipple with the other.

“Had enough yet?” Specter taunted. “We can stop anytime you want.”

“N... no...” Yumi refused. She was already so full, but only half the bananas were gone.

“You want more? You like bananas that much, huh? No, I'd say you must LOVE bananas to keep going at this rate! Why don't you tell everyone how you feel about bananas?”

Specter held the mic in front of Yumi's mouth. Yumi was unsure what he wanted from her, but she spoke anyway. She was used to public speaking and knew how to please a crowd. “I... really, REALLY love bananas!” she exclaimed, trying to convince herself that it was just an act. “Please, Mr. Specter. Can I have more?”

“Oh, my! A human after my own heart. And I'm sure everyone watching agrees, am I right?!” The crowd went wild once again, and several monkeys who were already members of Yumi's fan-club held up a large poster of her in adoration.

“They still like me?” Yumi thought to herself. “I thought they all hated me...”

“Well...” began Specter as the cheering died down. “If you want another banana so _badly_ , how about this?” Specter picked up one of the bananas, and slowly slide it into his own mouth. Keeping his lips on the banana, he pulled it out in one piece, now soaked in his own saliva. “Do you love bananas enough to eat _this_ one?”

Yumi bit her bottom lip, wondering what she should do. It was just saliva, she tried to tell herself. Saliva's not gross, is it? But he's a monkey. What if he has a disease that affects humans and not monkeys? Should she refuse to eat it? What if he does it to all of the bananas? That's ten bananas she'd have to refuse to eat. By now, Yumi was getting sick and tired of thinking. It just exhausted her. She knew she had no choice, so why did she even bother? Yumi opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue, silently requesting the banana.

Without saying a word either, Specter slid the banana into Yumi's mouth, but didn't shove it in. If Yumi tried to bite the banana, she might have choked on the whole thing. Instead, she had to use her tongue to break the bananas into smaller pieces and swallow those. This forced her to taste this particular banana a lot more than the previous ones. Once the whole banana was eaten, she gasped for air as always, and said, “M... more, please...”

“Did my spit taste that good?” Specter mocked. Yumi didn't know if Specter's saliva tasted good or not. She was trying her hardest not to think about it. It was just spit, after all. It was kind of like... “It was kind of like kissing me, wasn't it?” Yumi grew a worried expression. She had never kissed a boy before, so she no idea what he could be implying. Seeing this, Specter assured her, “Don't worry. I have no intention of putting my mouth on a disgusting human like you. Everything else though, I'm fine with.”

Specter grabbed another banana, and realizing that Yumi was fine with ape spit, found another condiment for her to enjoy. He slowly placed the banana on Yumi's soaking wet pussy, which caused her to jump a little. He rubbed it between her labiae, back and forth, lathering up the banana with her juices. The incredibly soft banana against her still-sensitive twat was more than she could bear. He removed the banana from the young girl's crotch and offered it to her.

Yumi was once again unsure of what to do. She had no idea what the juices coming out of her vagina even were, let alone how they tasted. She opened her mouth, more curious than cautious, and Specter slowly slipped the banana in. Knowing she had to hurry before running out air, Yumi still took her time and really tasted the banana. The juices it had been soaked in were sweet, like honey, giving the banana a wonderful taste she'd never experienced before. She closed her eyes as she took in the taste, swallowing it slowly, even as she ran out of oxygen. By the time she'd finished the banana, she was nearly unconscious, but she didn't care. As she caught her breath, she moaned. “M... m... more. Oh, god... please, give me... more...”

“And here I thought you were getting full,” Specter joked. “Well, there might not be enough juices to give you more. Natalie, help her out with that, won't you?”

Natalie stopped playing with Yumi's nipple, and re-purposed that hand to play with Yumi's twat. Far more vigorous and rough than Specter was with it, Natalie's fingers rubbed Yumi's pussy like she was trying to scratch off a lottery ticket. Yumi moaned loudly as her hypnotized friend fingered her, and panted rapidly to try and keep her breath. The juices began to pour out very quickly, and Specter rubbed the next banana against Yumi's inner thighs to lather it up.

“Open wide,” Specter ordered, to which Yumi immediately complied. Natalie had not stopped fingering Yumi's cunt, so between that and the taste of her own delicious juices, Yumi felt like she might pass out from sheer bliss. Once again, Yumi ate the banana slowly, savoring every drop of her own nectar.

When it was gone, Yumi quickly took a huge gasp of air, insisting to herself that it was all she would need. “More!” she demanded with crazed lust, her voice jumping as Natalie rubbed her even faster.

“Now, now,” Specter teased. “Let's not spoil your appetite. There are seven bananas left, and I have more flavors for you to sample.” Specter unzipped his own pants and brought out his own erect cock. After stroking it only a few times, a thick, white liquid shot out of its tip and covered the next banana.

“Wha... what's that?” Yumi asked, struggling to think straight with her twat being ravaged.

“Monkey cum,” Specter answered with the bluntest possible answer. “And I'd learn to love it very soon if I were you.”

Yumi didn't know what cum was. All she knew was that it was another juice that came out of someone's private area, like her own. It smelled nice too, like candy. She hadn't even tasted it yet and she wanted it. Badly. She opened her mouth nice and wide, moaning as she wordlessly begged for it like a dog asking for a treat.

Specter slid it into her mouth, and she wasted no time tasting it. As she did, Natalie had stopped merely fingering Yumi and began shoving her index fingers into her. The combined pleasure from this and the taste of Specter's cum sent Yumi into a stupor, and her oxygen-deprived body went into another orgasm. Even while cumming, Yumi half-mindedly finished her delicious banana.

“Well, this is quite a conundrum,” Specter pondered. “Did you orgasm from Natalie's fingering, or from the taste of my sperm? Either way, I'm quite certain you must be enjoying yourself by now. You want another banana?” Just from hearing the word, Yumi hurriedly nodded her head, her flaccid tongue shaking around as she did.

Specter continued to feed the remaining bananas to Yumi, each with a different kind of bodily fluid. One contained Natalie's saliva, and another her pussy juice. Another had the saliva of a female monkey, and another had the pussy juice of a different monkey. The last two bananas had the combined sperm of several apes randomly chosen from the audience. For the last few bananas, Natalie had switched from fingering Yumi to eating her out, fucking her pussy with her tongue. All the while, Yumi was being psychologically conditioned to equate pleasure with the taste of bodily fluids and bananas. Soon, just the thought of eating any of them would make her horny.

“Well, this IS a surprise!” Specter announced. “Yumi has successfully managed to eat ALL of the bananas! Her tiny little belly sure must be thanking her!”

“M... more...” Yumi moaned as Natalie sat up. She gave Yumi a soft kiss on the cheek and returned to her original post. “... please... more...”

“Now it's time to roll the die again!” Specter held the die in front of Yumi's face. Seeing it, a wave of disappointment rushed over her. No more bananas, she sadly wondered? Maybe... she'd roll another eight... She took the die in her teeth, and gently tossed it to the side.

“Ooh...” Specter gazed at the die with malicious intent. “I was hoping this would happen later, but I can't see the others affecting her all that much at this point. She's pretty broken as it is. Ladies and gentle-apes, Yumi has rolled a FIVE, the center of the grid! We've got something very special there!”

The panel covering the number five was removed, and beneath it, a much more detailed picture than the others. It bore an image of two naked monkeys with erect penises, standing on either side of Yumi's likeness.

“Those of you with pent-up aggression towards this girl, or even those who've admired her from afar... this is your chance! Yumi the World Idol is open for business!” As those words were spoken, the Pipotrons stood down from their positions and allowed every monkey in the audience to pass. Several cameras were knocked over, as even the camera-monkeys wanted in on the action. Just about every single monkey was storming the stage, and all of them were headed for Yumi. Specter sat safely above the chaos on his floating throne, jealous of his loyal minions, but confident that he'd have her all to himself later.

Yumi should have been afraid, but after everything she'd been through so far, she was excited to see what was next. The monkeys surrounded her and lifted her just slightly off the ground. All of them were removing their pants, and their smell of their erect cocks filled Yumi's nostrils. “Do they have cum, too?” she wondered as she hungered for it.

Completely taking her by surprise, one of the monkeys spun Yumi's head to the side and immediately shoved his dick into her mouth. Still thinking about bananas, Yumi reacted in the same manner, using her tongue to taste it as much as she could. She was so relieved that it tasted as good as she'd hoped. She remembered that Specter had to stroke his cock before the cum would come out. Maybe the same would happen if she used her mouth, she thought.

While Yumi gave her first blowjob to one random monkey, another was already preparing to mount her. With little hesitation, he shoved his own cock straight into Yumi's tight, slippery twat. It had just taken Yumi's virginity, and she didn't even know it. All she knew or even cared about right now was good it felt. A random monkey was fucking her. Her first time, and it was with a non-human creature whose name she didn't even know, nor care to learn.

From underneath her, another monkey struggled to slip his own cock into Yumi's extremely tight little butt-hole. Since a female monkey happened to be nearby, he got the idea to temporarily shove his cock into her mouth, lubing it up for Yumi. Once done, he pushed his cock into Yumi's ass as hard as he could, until finally it popped in. Yet another sensation Yumi had never thought possible, and it was happening at the same time as so many others.

Her mouth, ass, and pussy were all being fucked simultaneously. Monkeys sucked on her tiny nipples, others licked her belly or kissed her on the lips. Each time one monkey came inside one of her holes, another monkey was already waiting to fill it some more. Monkeys that couldn't wait or were further back in the crowd fucked the other girls, whether they be human or ape. Every corner of Yumi's body was being stimulated at the same time, and she loved every second of it. The sheer pleasure of it all washed away every one of her negative thoughts; her worries, her fears, and her embarrassment were all gone. No matter how much she got, she always wanted more and could no longer live without it.

 

Several hours passed. As the sun rose, the huge sleeping pile of monkeys and humans were illuminated. By the time it was all over, every single female had been fucked numerous times each, but none more than Yumi was. All of them were caked in a thick layer of cum, while Yumi seemed as though she'd gone swimming in it. Though she was asleep for a long time, having passed out halfway through her gangbang, she was the first to wake.

Two other monkeys in the audience woke up soon after, and began playing with then ten-sided die from last night's show. They rolled it over and over, trying hard to get it to land on a ten, but it never came up. Even when they tried to force it onto the floor with the ten face-up, it was repelled and refused to stay.

Still unable to move, Yumi rested comfortably with her head on the soft belly of a unknown, nearby monkey. She couldn't remember most of the orgy that preceded, only the perfect bliss that overtook her. Long did she consider everything that had happened. The monkeys acted like they hated her and wanted revenge, so why did they spend the entire night making her feel so wonderful? Did they love her? Love her even more than all of the other girls that were there that night? What about Specter? What about Kei? What about...

“Yumi,” said a familiar voice from offstage. Aki had arrived, and she carefully approached Yumi, stepping between the sleeping monkeys, her footsteps splashing in puddles of cum. Aki was holding a pink Pipo Helmet in her hands. “Did you have fun last night?”

“Y-yes...” Yumi weakly answered, happy to see her aunt. “It was the most... amazing thing... I...”

“I'm so glad you thought so. I was worried you'd be difficult like Natalie was. Yumi, I have something for you. This is a Nadir-Point Helmet, the last invention me and Dr. Tomoki developed together. When you put it on, it robs you of all conscious thought and free will. You'll be unable to think about anything other than your basest desires, and all of your brain activity will be redirected to those things, meaning sex will feel several times better than it already does.

“I was told to only use this on you if you resisted. But after seeing just how happy it made Natalie, I thought that maybe I should wear one, too. It must be so nice... But before I do, I wanted to ask... Do you want one, Yumi?”

Yumi, of course, had to consider this offer. She could no longer live without the services provided to her by Specter and his army. And for the rest of her life, she would be well taken of. If she gave in, then Kei would be spared. And most of all, she would always be with her loving aunt. Thinking about the alternative... resisting, being away from all this, disappointing her aunt, endangering her brother... She hated thinking about it. She hated it so much that she would sooner stop thinking entirely.

“Y... Yes,” Yumi answered. “Please, I need it. I want to be with you and Natalie and Specter! I want to have sex all day long for the rest of my life! I want to be fucked and have orgasms and drink monkey cum and eat bananas forever! Please...!!”

“Oh, you are so incredibly adorable!” said Aki as she bounced with joy. “In that case, welcome to the first official day of Double Paradise!” Yumi smiled excitedly as Aki slowly placed the Nadir-Point Helmet on her head, and after a couple of turns, it became permanently attached, never to be removed. Within seconds, its pink light started to flash, and Yumi's eyes changed shape... to that of pink hearts.

 

Having never left the couch in their living room, Spike, Jimmy, and the Professor were still mindless, drooling couch potatoes, unable to act due to the hypnotic TV broadcasts. Today, the second episode of World Idol was airing, and it had a couple of new guest stars. Yumi, Aki, and Natalie, all dressed in the official World Idol bondage uniforms and wearing Nadir-Point Helmets, were having a free-for-all for every monkey or captive human who wanted a shot at them.

All three girls were clearly enjoying themselves. Their eyes rolled up, their tongues hanging out, and their constant moans were evidence of that. Coated in cum, and never without at least one cock inside them, these girls were sure to make the show a smash hit, and would likely run for at least a dozen more seasons.

Wanting to see what was on, Kei casually slipped into the living room. “Hey, what's showin'?” he asked, knowing full well the boys he betrayed couldn't hear him. Completely ignoring the lewd sight of his own twin sister, Kei took a swig of his soda and remarked, “Heh... Aki has big boobs.”

 

 


End file.
